beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth (Planet)
⨁♁ Astrology Since astrology is geocentric we don't tend to view the earth as being in any particular sign at any time, but of course from a heliocentric view, the earth is always in the opposite sign to the geocentric sun-sign (i.e. if the sun is in Aries, then a heliocentric earth is in Libra). However, some astrologers look at the earth ⨁ as the sign of the zodiac that is aligned most directly opposite to the sign that was above you at the time of your birth. The sign above you is known as your Midheaven (MC) or 'zenith', while your Earth sign is associated in this sense with your 'nadir' or Imum Coeli. Technically the Earth sign can differ from your IC, since the centre of the Earth may Earth Sign as Opposite of Sun Sign https://cosmicintelligenceagency.com/yourmissionbyastrologyearthsign/ YOUR MISSION ON PLANET EARTH IN ASTROLOGY · EARTH IN THE SIGNS OF THE ZODIAC · :"As astrologers, we know how to handle an opposition. Both sides must be honored and supported in some way. Adding Earth (and the Earth opposition) to astrological charts gives us another dimension of awareness, not only about ourselves but the world at large. It gets us to a place of understanding how to live comfortably with opposing forces that frustrate and confuse us." Earth Sign as Relative Position of Earth's Centre Two people born at the same moment on opposite sides of the world will share the same sun sign, but for one person the sun may be in the sky while the other is born at night. The person born at night experiences the Earth's core pulling them downwards in a similar direction to the sun, while the person born during the day experiences the Earth's pull downwards and the Sun's (relatively weak) pull upwards. The Earth is the most strong gravitational influence on any human born within a million miles of it. Most of us are born on the surface, where the gravitational pull accelerates us to its centre at 9.8 m/s/s. When the sun is in Leo and it is midnight, the sun is roughly beneath our feet aligned with the Earth and roughly conjunct the IC. This helps understand why some people see the IC as a sort of "Earth Sign" in that it points (near) to the centre of the Earth, while the Midheaven points somewhere near the centre of the sky above (not exactly, since the definition isn't always the same for different House Systems). When the sun is in Leo and it is midday, the IC is usually in Aquarius, meaning that a person born at this time could be considered to have their "Earth Sign" in Aquarius. Roughly speaking, your IC points to the direction that Earth's gravity was pulling when you were born. Etymology 中文 (Zhōng wén) |GTranslate:/zh/地球> 地球 (Dìqiú) - Earth (planet)|GTranslate:/zh/地球> 地 (De) - land, ground, earth 球 (Qiú) - ball, sphere 日本語 (Nihongo) |GTranslate:/jp/地球> 地球 (Chikyū) - The earth|GTranslate:/jp/地球> 地 (Ji) - earth 球 (Kyū) - ball References Category:Planets Category:Inner Planets